Como olvidar
by Olaya19
Summary: Perdonar, olvidar, empezar... tres cosas que dudo que alguien las pueda cumplir. Como creer después de todo. Como recuperar la confianza ya perdida.


Bueno es una historia que a cualquiera le puede pasar... dudas y demás!

**COMO OLVIDAR**

Perdonar, olvidar, empezar... tres cosas que dudo que alguien las pueda cumplir. Como creer después de todo. Como recuperar la confianza ya perdida. Quiza en el colegio deberian de enseñar a como esconder los sentimientos. porque al fin y al cabo, para que sirven en estos tiempos?

Para nada...

Él me engañó, con otra. Que debía de hacer yo? él jura amarme, jura que solo fue una cosa sin importancia... Que es lo debía de creer? si de verdad me hubiese amado no se habría sentido atraido hacía otra mujer, hasta el punto de acostarse, no?

Ya no sabía que pensar, el daño ya estaba echo, la confianza ya estaba perdida, mi orgullo ya estaba mas que herido y mi inseguridad estaba más activa que nunca. Perfecto.

Que lo perdone... como si fuera tan fácil, mi gran orgullo no me permitia semejante cosa. Que olvidará... facil de decir, dificil de hacer, hay cosas que nunca se olvidan. Que empezaramos de cero... algo que mi cabeza no podía pensar tan siquiera un poco, si no lo puedo perdonar, ni olvidar lo que pasó, mucho menos empezar de nuevo.

Cada vez que lo veo salir por la maldita puerta mi mente piensa que se va con ella, aunque el me jure y perjure que no. Como me quito esos pensamientos?

Que debía de hacer cuando siento que se a estado riendo de mi, de mis sentiemientos...

Yo lo quería, yo hubiese dado mi vida por la de él... yo me imaginaba un futuro con él, los dos, _con hijos_... siempre lo imagine, porque ahora si pensava que él era el indicado, pero no.

Supongo que nuestra relación ya jamás iba a ser como la de antes.

No hago más que acordarme de los dias en que eramos felices... El dia de nuestro matrimonio... el mas feliz de mi vida. Como dice una de mis canciones favoritas, _no hay cosa mas triste que un recuerdo feliz, el poder recordarlo y no poder estar hay_. Cuanta razón en esas palabras, me partia el alma. Estaba más que jodidamente mal. Y con unos cuernacos que no pasaba ni por la puta puerta colega.

Dicen que cuando hay amor TODO se perdona, pues no, mentira podrida! Puedes perdonar algo sin suma importancia, pero algo como los cuernos jamás. Eso nunca se supera, siempre que el no este a tu lado, tendrás la maldita duda de si esta con ella... quién diga que no, también miente.

Menudo caos se habia convertido mi vida...

Cuando de verdad quieres, entregas todo, por esa persona, confias... pero una vez te fallan, puedes perdonar, pero no olvidar... y empezar es algo dificil, cuando el orgullo a sido erido, cuando la desconfianza fue rota, es cuando llega la inseguridad... Porque dicen que quien la hace una vez la vuelve a repetir. Y no hay nada mas verdad que eso. La gente no cambia, puede parecer que si, pero no, la esencia de esa persona siempre sera asi. Pueden aparentar pero jamás cambiar. Como me dolia saberlo. Pero el no era asi... yo sabía que mi inuyasha no era asi... "Kagome fue solo una gilipollez sin siquiera importancia, te lo juro, yo te amo" esa frase se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, como un disco rayado...

Quizá solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, para sanar. Para intentar _perdonar _y lo más dificil _olvidar_. Era lo que más deseaba... volver a ser el matrimonio que eramos antes. Pero para eso, debería de dejar los prejuicios y poner de mi parte para que esto vuelva a ser como antes. Que más podría hacer, si no...

Que rabia de todo, maldita vida, a la que levantas un poco la cabeza hay venía otra gran estacazo!

Que coño debía hacer... Perdonar no, Olvidar tampoco y empezar mucho menos todavia!

A la porra sus palabras de "te amo, fue un error, no volverá a pasar jamás" si hubiese sido al reves, el ni perdonaría, ni olvidaría, ni empezaría de cero tan facilmente! Al contrario seguro que ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la tarea de escucharme! Pero como yo era una tonta y estupida enamorada de él, pues hay estaba intentando buscar una explicación razonable donde no la había.

Te quiero, dos palabras que no deberían de utilizarse tanto. Un te quiero son palabras vacias, palabras que todo el mundo utiliza para todo el mundo. Cuando era pequeña, esas dos palabras era como muy fuerte, yo pensaba que decir te quiero a otra persona te ataba de por vida a ella, que ingenua. De los hombres no hay que creer nada, hoy te dicen te quiero a ti, mañana a otra. Hoy se acuestan contigo, mañana con otra, y eso esta genial según ellos. Pero y si lo hace una mujer? ya no es tan genial... entonces sería una puta, guarra, zorra... no somos tan modernos como pensamos... Aún existe y existirá el machismo.

Al pensar eso me da mucha más rabia!

Arriba la igualdad cojones!

Bueno no es tiempo de pensar en el machismo, ni en la sociedad! Tengo que pensar en mis cuernacos y en lo que sentía.

Lo amaba eso estaba más que claro. Lo seguiría amando también. Lo necesitaba todos los putos dias de mi vida a mi lado, tambien lo tenia claro. Así que no me quedaba de otra que empezar de cero. Pero para eso necesitaba estar un largo tiempo sola. Sin él. Poder pensar, intentar olvidar. Haría un viaje, un largo viaje, fuera del país, España me parecia perfecto. Lejos de aquí, buena comida, playas y todas esas cosas para relajarme. Para cuando volviera espero tener clara la situación. Y poder perdonar, olvidar y empezar. Si no, ya no habría nada que hacer.

_Kagome_

Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
